Hampton University, a Historically Black University (HBCU), is submitting this proposal to the National Institute of Mental Health for funding under the Minority Research Infastructure Support Program (M-RISP). This proposal integrates active behavioral science research, faculty development, and undergraduate research training. Integrating our reserch activities will promote and nurture a high level of mental health related behavioral science reserch at Hampton University. We believe that an integrated model is the best way to address the broad purpose of M-RSP to increase the capacity of minority institutions and their faculty to conduct rigorous mental health relevant research. Recent developments and changes in priorities at Hampton university add strength to our intramural research capability and, along with this M-RISP grant, will ensure that this integrated collaborative research model will become a reality. The Project has four Specific Aims: (1) Enhance and strengthen hampton University's infrasturcture for conducting state of the art mental health related behavioral science research; (2) Increase the capacity of the social science faculty to obtain and conduct mental health related behavioral science research grants; (3) Facilitate behavioral science research training for minority undergraduate students in the departments of Psychology and Sociology by providing training at Hampton University; and (4) Foster collaboration with eminent Satellite researchers whose researc is conceptually related to Hampton projects to increase collaboration, research dialogue and research productivity. This submission contains two Individual Investigator Research proposals. The first study will determine the cross cultural validity of the major instruments used to diagnose bulimia nervosa and to discover the critical factors that protect African American women from developing this disorder. The second study addresses victimization patterns of lower class African Amirican outh in high stress urban environments by determining perceived levels of fear and victimization and within these levels examining the role of the Five Factor Model of Personality in moderating their coping strategies. These projects and developing projects will be provided high level technical assistance by a "quality feedback team" of seasoned NIMH project directios and by conceptually related eminent Satellite researchers from established behavioral science laboratories.